


Guessing Games

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gossip, Humor, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you gotta show it to the world. (Inspired by “rumors” challenge on csi_flashfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Games

“That is one insanely happy man.”

Sara looked up from the file she was flipping through to find Nick and Warrick standing outside the DNA lab, their stares focused inside. Greg was bopping his head along with whatever music was blasting through his headphones and he glided from one machine to the next on his rolling chair.

“What’s up, guys?” she asked, feeling as if she was missing something important.

Warrick quirked an eyebrow at her and nodded at the hyperactive lab tech. “He certainly is.”

“Greg’s always wired.” Sara looked to Nick for more information.

“That,” he said, pointing inside, “is a man who got laid very recently.”

Scoffing, Sara watched Greg speed around the lab, occasionally staying still long enough to use pens as impromptu drumsticks. “I think you’re jumping to conclusions.”

“No...” Warrick contributed; “he was complaining just last week about his lagging social life. Our lab-rat-wanna-be-CSI definitely has undergone a sudden change in that department.”

Less sure, now, Sara argued, “Could just mean he’s got a crush... or maybe a date...”

“Nah.” Nick grinned. “He’d be trying harder to focus so that he could get out of here as quickly as possible. Look at him, he doesn’t give a damn what time it is.”

“I wonder who she is,” Warrick said, eyes narrowing in consideration.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Why would you even care? Besides, don’t you guys know that it could just as well have been a ‘he’?”

“Damn. Forgot about that.” Nick scowled. Warrick chuckled.

Now that she was thinking along the same lines as her friends, Sara couldn’t help but wonder what had happened.

“Do you s’pose he’d let us in if it was someone we know?” Nick wondered.

“Probably all we have to do is wait and see,” Sara said. “This kind of reaction wouldn’t just be from a one-time thing.... Who has he been flirting with lately?”

“Actually, he’s been less flirty than usual,” Warrick answered.

“Yeah, definitely more banter than poorly hidden pick-up lines,” Nick agreed.

Sara couldn’t argue, Greg hadn’t hit on her in a very long time. She tried to think if there was anyone she’d ever noticed Greg paying special attention to.

Nick suddenly started laughing.

“Share it, man,” Warrick prompted.

It took some time for Nick to calm down enough to speak. “I was just thinking about who it could be of the people we know—” he started laughing again. “Can you imagine Hodges? Or Catherine? O-or... Grissom?”

Warrick started chuckling as well; Sara’s eyes widened and she choked, somewhere between amusement and horror.

“Well, it’s certainly not me.” Hodges stood behind them, frown darkening his expression. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an air of confidence about him. “Nice to know you can finally see what’s been right under your noses, there’s been a friendly pool going on for months around here. Let Archie know if you want in.”

Nonplussed, Nick asked, “And who’s your money on?”

Hodges smirked. “Now that would be giving you inside information, and I know how you CSIs love your puzzles.” He turned to go. He tossed over his shoulder, “A hint to get you pointed in the right direction—it would never be Willows.”

“Catherine would never go for him, anyway,” Nick muttered with a snort, casting a significant glance at Warrick.

“Yeah, but does he mean—”

“What’s the attraction?” Catherine approached, cutting short the rest of Warrick’s train of thought.

Nick grinned. “Greg’s looking particularly perky tonight.” Catherine glanced past the trio. “Give you two guesses as to why.”

“And your immediate conclusion is he’s been laid.”

Sara shifted uncomfortably. “Well, it sort of makes sense... Just look at how fast he’s moving in there.”

Catherine shook her head in amusement. “Let’s leave this mystery for now. We’ve got some real evidence to sift through.”

~*~

“I heard there were additional bets placed today.”

Greg grinned but didn’t turn around. “Yep. They finally seemed to catch on.”

“I wonder if I ought to be worried about the lack of observational skills that implies...”

Sighing dramatically, Greg leaned over the arm of the couch and stared up at his lover. “Hey, you’re one cool cucumber and I’ve been keeping it on the down-low...”

“Until today.”

Greg gave a dazzling grin. “Yes, indeed. You gave me just cause.”

“Really. And what was that?”

Chuckling, Greg brought one hand to his own jeans and slowly undid the button. As he lowered the zipper centimeter by centimeter, he said, “Well... that was an especially nice wakeup call before work...” His lover’s hand covered his. “I’m afraid I’m not coherent enough when I first wake up to return the favor but...” Greg arched up into their joined hands and parted his lips seductively. “There’s always here and now.”

“Greg?”

“Mm-hmm?” Greg slid so that he could prop himself up better on his elbows.

“Didn’t you ever learn to ‘show,’ not ‘tell’?”

Greg gave a predatory smile as he snaked his arms around his lover’s waist and nuzzled close. He mouthed his lover’s growing erection through the khakis separating lips from flesh. “Are you ever going to let me do this to you in the office?” he murmured against damp cloth.

An unsteady breath prefaced the reply. “I’ve told you no every time you asked before.”

Greg rubbed his nose over the lines he’d just traversed with his mouth. “Maybe, but I can always hope that I’ll change your mind.”

“Greg...”

Teasingly, Greg responded, “Gil...” Insistent hands curved around his skull and he snickered quietly. “Is there something you want?”

“God, yes...”

With quick movements, Greg had undone the fastenings of Gil’s pants and pulled his lover onto the couch with him. “I think ‘insanely happy Greg’ is going to be making more appearances, don’t you agree?” Impatiently, Gil swatted him on the head. “Okay, okay. Your wish is my command.” Before he could be reprimanded again, Greg happily devoted his lips and tongue to a more pleasurable task than speaking.


End file.
